The Sun Shines Brighter On Snow
by TheRealJacobImprint
Summary: When Edward cannot find it in his heart to stay with Bella after returning from Italy, Bella is pulled back down into the pits of despair and darkness. But, now there will be a lifeline to catch her when she falls. A different kind of Jacob/Bella.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

**  
**

When fate brought the vampire and human together, it would be reason enough, one would believe, that the same fate would break them apart.

Or would it be the higher forces, working within no boundaries to make good of the doomed love affair of a demon and his love?

The sun beat down from the directly above and Bella Swan gulped, closing her eyes as the hooded figures closed in around her and her fallen protector.


	2. Chapter 1: Complications

**Chapter 1**

**Complications**

* * *

**  
**

Edward looked on as his human slept soundlessly. His face drawn in agony as two decisions whirled aimlessly around in his mind.

Oh, how so many complications had brought themselves to light now, baring down on him like the sun in which he feared. Fear, he scoffed internally at the small, insignificant word. A hundred or so years ago, he would have cowered in thought of it, wishing for nothing more than simply death. But as fate had shown him time after time, the reasons for his continued life could be extinguished as quickly as they materialized.

Bella jerked beside him now, her eyelids fluttering almost unnoticeable as her carefree dreams sent her into a world of peacefulness; a world without the constant threat of attack or death. But soon she would awaken, and no doubt she would notice Edward's broken exterior, his charcoal eyes burning with some hidden emotion. Bella was very good at noticing said things.

Not to mention Edward's thirst. Oh, how very thirsty he was now. It had been a week since their return from Volterra, and in his effort to prove himself to the human he had broken, Edward remained by Bella's side, like a lost puppy.

Pathetic, Rosalie had said. Perhaps she was right; it was all very futile. Or maybe it was ironic. Ironic in the sense, to save her life he would have to leave, but leaving would destroy her. Edward's head spun round and round in trapped circles.

"Edward?"

Edward, despite his enhanced senses, hadn't noticed the frail human beside him begin to stir. He instantly put on his brave façade and greeted her with what he hoped was a peaceful smile.

"Good morning, my love." Okay, maybe he was overdoing it. He would not let Bella find any reason to become so dangerously more attached to him. As she already was. "How did you sleep?" He added, as if he hadn't heard already.

Bella Swan shrugged, stretching her arms out weakly. As her wrist came in close contact with the vampire close by, she snatched it back quickly, avoiding his pained eyes.

"Really," she began nonchalantly, "Why don't you take off with your brothers today." She reached up hesitantly to brush the purple bruises under Edward's eyes. They closed and his smile disappeared. Bella frowned. "I will be okay, Edward. Please, for me. Go hunt."

Edward stared into Bella's eyes sadly, but saw a truth there that was undeniable. He nodded as he pulled a small silver phone from his pocket. Without releasing her from his gaze, he pressed speed dial and waited for an answer.

"Em, bring Jazz. We're going on a hunt."

Without waiting for the inevitable 'yes', Edward stowed the phone away and pulled Bella ever so gently into his arms, always keeping her neck as far away as possible.

"Are you sure?" He asked her, playing absent-mindedly with a piece of her hair. The tiniest bit of him was hoping she would say 'no', just for the self-loathing that he so obviously needed to preserve. But, naturally, Bella smiled, nodding her head quickly. "Go, have fun."

Edward sighed, kissing her forehead quickly before jumping from the window. It was still dark out; hopefully Charlie wouldn't have awoken to see his teenage daughter's boyfriend jump from her second-storey window.

Bella sighed as he disappeared from sight. There was no way she would confess how difficult the next couple of days would be without him. The horrible memories came dangerously close to the front of her mind before Bella shook her head, furiously wiping away the tears that threatened to overflow.

Today she would go see Jacob. The thought of such a task seemed almost saddening. The sixteen-year-old werewolf that had once been her best friend had refused to answer the numerous phone calls Bella had left during the week. On the odd occasion that somebody did answer down at La Push, Bella had only been confronted with an unhelpful Billy Black.

Charlie was sitting at the breakfast table as Bella clumped down the stairs, the newspaper already in his hand. With a mumbled 'good morning' greeting, Bella stole a glance at the bold headline on the front page.

**TWELVE DEAD, SEATTLE P.D MYSTIFIED**

Ahh, Bella frowned, picking up a bowl of cereal much angrier than intended. Charlie looked up cautiously; he hadn't forgotten her previous 'zombie' mode.

"Everything alright, Bells?" He asked vaguely, watching Bella closely as she stomped over and sat at the table. She shrugged as she picked up her spoon. "Super."

The stony silence continued, and Charlie left for work soon after, giving one last anxious glance at his daughter as he went.

The road to La Push was quiet in these early hours of a Saturday, and Bella turned on her stereo-just to block out the thoughts that buzzed around her head.

Twenty people dead. Twenty families that would never see their loved ones again. Twenty_ victims_, each had dreams and goals and aspirations. It made Bella almost furious that humans would waste their time murdering each other, especially when vengeful redheaded vampires could be wishing for your demise. Why would they commit such a felony on their own race? It all seemed so preposterous to Bella.

As her eyes flashed back up onto the road, she noticed a single, tiny figure standing smack bang in the middle. She squealed on the breaks, swerving off road and into the dust. "What the?!" Bella exclaimed, coming to a halt, a mere two inches away from the nearest tree.

Suddenly there was a tap at her window, and Bella jumped in surprise, her heart beating quite erratically through her chest. There, looking quite happily with herself was Alice.

"Bella, open the door," she said quite calmly, a smug smile on her face. Bella cursed Edward to the fiery pits of hell, no pun intended. Of course he would become even more protective than before, if that was possible. No werewolves, was his newly, and quite ridiculous rule.

Bella groaned frustrated, and leaned over, jolting the door open for the little pixie. Alice climbed in silently, shutting the door behind her. The silence was piercing as they sat so very still, although Bella couldn't quite measure up to the stillness of a vampire.

"Alice, what the hell! Are you trying to get me killed?!" Bella finally burst out, her hands flying dangerously close to the horn. Alice waited, convinced she would allow her best friend to get it all out of her system. "I mean, hello, running me off the road? Haven't you heard of a phone?"

Alice sighed, pulling her seat belt over her chest, gesturing that Bella should start driving again. "Bella, do you really think I would let anything happen to you?"

She had Bella there. No doubt she would pull an 'Edward' and dart in front of the tree and a two tonne truck. There would be no danger with a spare vampire around.

And now Bella stared at that vampire, her narrowed eyes studying Alice's jeans-and-flannel shirt combo. The usual attire she wore when hunting.

Bella groaned again. "You came all the way back just to stop me from seeing my best friend?" Although she was devastatingly furious with the two of them, Bella could kind of see a point. Apparently, werewolves constituted a risk.

Alice sighed, her beautiful face becoming heartbreakingly sad. "Edward was in hysterics when he saw my vision…" She trailed off suspiciously, keeping her half-golden eyes on the road ahead.

"Wait, vision? You had a vision?" Bella asked suddenly, both hands coming up off the wheel. Which maybe wasn't such a good idea since her almost-accident.

Alice shrugged, but her face was still stiff. "I saw you return back over the border, you were…upset." Alice finally turned to look at Bella, her face sympathetic. "I'm sorry, but I can't see why." And then black fury rolled over. "Those stupid _dogs _are screwing with my vision again."

The two sat in silence as the walls of the green forest rolled by. Bella pulled into the almost-hidden lane, the very same that would soon reveal the big white house by the river.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked curiously, a little dent forming on her marble forehead.

Bella smiled. "I'm being spontaneous. You're coming to stay at my house tonight. If _he_ wants me to go mad without social reaction from werewolves, then fine. I can still go mad with his annoying sister."

Alice grinned hugely. "Anytime."


	3. Chapter 2: Switzerland Is Falling

Thank you so very much to everyone who has favourited, reviewed and read this fic! I love you all so very dearly!!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Switzerland Is Falling**

* * *

"Hello?"

Bella breathed into the phone, hoping with all her might, her werewolf had gotten over this stupid grudge.

"Hey, Bella. Is Charlie there? It's Deputy Steve."

Of course it wasn't, Bella thought with a frown as she handed the handset to Charlie. "Stupid treaty," she muttered bitterly as she climbed the stairs once more.

Back in her bedroom, the evidence of Alice's 'sleepover' still lay on her floor. Too irritated to put them away, Bella grabbed homework folder and sat on top of them.

"You know, you could hurt you back leaning over homework like that. The little nerd we all know and love."

Bella jumped at the sound of that familiar husky voice, her bad mood immediately disappearing. She whisked around to find Jacob Black leaning subtly against the open window frame.

"Jake!" She exclaimed, running into his open arms. Jacob laughed loudly, and muzzled her hair, intentionally rubbing his scent in.

_Let the vampire find that_, he thought smugly. Bella pulled away first, a small frown on her face.

"I thought you hated me now."

Jacob's eyes widened, his whole body tensing. "Bells, how the hell could I ever hate you?"

Bella's face did not unset, so Jacob tugged on her arm, dragging her over to the bed. She sat down stiffly, still studying her best friend carefully.

"I chose him," she mumbled. She winced when Jacob's face turned sad, hating herself ever so much more for the decision. Jacob shrugged.

"He might leave you again. And I'll be here, waiting in the wings." Bella play-punched his shoulder, hiding the grief that struck across her face in reaction to his words. Bella wasn't so sure she'd be looking for any wings if that were to happen.

"How are you?" She stuttered, immediately looking for a change of subject. Jacob laughed, stretching his legs out flexibly.

"Sore." Jacob now had the satisfaction of watching shock cross over Bella's face. "Don't worry, it's only growing pains." He reassured her.

"Growing pains? You're still growing?" Bella groaned.

"Yup."

Bella just shook her head slowly.

Silence dominated the room once again. Jacob listened to the steady _thump, thump _of Bella's heart, the most vital thing in his world. He imagined he told this girl, just how much she meant to him. How attuned he was to her, every movement she made would set off a chain reaction of his own.

"So," Bella began, twisting her fingers around nervously. Jacob looked up into those same sweet, brown orbs. The same eyes he would walk through fire for.

"So." Jacob repeated, wondering where she was headed.

Bella sighed, her eyes sparkling with some hidden emotion. "You love me, right Jake?"

Jacob laughed, but a small pinch of anxiousness surged through him. Could this be _that _moment? "Of course I do, Bells."

Bella shook her head, her whole face saddening. Jacob reached over and wiped away the first sign of tears to come. "Always."

"No. More than…this." She indicated the two of us with her fingers. A sign of friendship. Jacob jerked up off the bed, crossing back to the window. Of course she didn't feel the same. She had said it back in the forest. The day she day she had returned…with _him_.

"Not that it matters," Jacob muttered, keeping his back to her as he glared out into the abnormally bright day in Forks. Bella sighed, and the bead creaked as she got up and came to his side.

She took his hand carefully, and he squeezed it. "I know." Bella whispered, her voice as silent as death. "But he's right, Jake. You stitched me up. I'd be dead without you."

Jacob flinched at her words, but his body relaxed noticeably. "I do love you, Bella. More than this." He made the same unity with his free hand. Bella sighed, and unexpectedly hugged him. Fiercely, at that.

Jacob leaned his head on hers, and held Bella close to his broad chest. Bella could hear his big heat pounding in his chest.

How could she hurt such a beautiful creature in such a way? She was a plague, a plague that drove love and comfort away from anywhere she sought it.

But Jacob had other ideas. He would not let this opportunity slip past him, again. As Bella went to pull away he held her close, keeping his gaze locked on hers.

Bella bit her lip. It wasn't like she'd given him permission to be so forth coming. After all, Edward had returned, and infidelity could still be used as reason here. But there was something, a deep, steel string somewhere inside her, just drawing him to her.

Jacob's eyes grew closer and closer to Bella's. Now was his time, his moment to show this angel, this beauty how very life changing she was. He wouldn't let the pack, his father, those _bloodsuckers_ or anyone keep him from happiness any longer. This was it.

"I love you, Bella." He repeated once again, strong and contrite. A tear slipped down Bella's cheek and she knew it was coming; that moment where their lips would finally be together. She couldn't expect any more of her broken friend. She waited for him to close the distance until…

"Bella?"

The soft, velvet voice sleeked through the silence, all calm and serenity oozing away with his tone. Bella forcefully broke away from the now-shaking werewolf, holding her hands up to the vampire who stood in her doorway. But he spoke again before she could.

"Bella, back away from Jacob." Edward's eyes were only on Jake's shaking figure, reading his every thought with clarity. "Now!" He ordered when she didn't move. Bella darted quickly to Edward's side, grabbing onto his elbow fearfully.

"Calm down." She said, trying to keep her voice steady. "Both of you."

Jacob's eyes closed and he clenched both his fists together. His mouth was set as he spoke. "Bye, Bella." And with that he leaped out the window, his body vibrating in quick quivers.

Edward exhaled, and turned his gaze to Bella. Tears streamed down her face now as she stared out the window, the anger from before returning with swiftness.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked politely, pulling her very gently over to her bed. When he sat, Bella immediately got straight back up and crossed over to the window. She noticed in the tree directly ahead, four great streaks had been clawed away from its trunk.

_Well at least that wasn't me_, she thought, grudgingly.

And then she turned to face Edward, feeling much like a child as her hands inexplicably found their way to her hips. Edward tried not to grin, and that smug little smile set Bella off.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY AT ALL, EDWARD CULLEN!" She screeched, her own frame shaking in fury. This must be how a werewolf felt before transforming.

Edward's face fell, and he closed his eyes. "Bella, do you have any idea how stupid that mutt is for coming over here while I am away?"

"Don't call him a mutt!" Bella had the urge to throw something at him, but she knew it was absolutely pointless. She settled for taking the stress-ball off the dresser and squeezing it ferociously in her hand.

Edward nodded slightly, his eyes remaining closed. "Okay, that was below the belt." He strode over and took Bella's hand in his own. Bella snatched it back. "But, it was very…dangerous for him to be here."

Bella refused to agree, glaring at him as the little smiley-faced ball earned a few more punches in her hand.

"But, I do have one question to ask of you, if you don't mind. And I need you to be perfectly honest"

Bella gave a slight jerk of the head, indicating he should proceed. Edward paused, biting his perfect lip, as if finding someway to word his query.

"Where you going to kiss Jacob Black, just now?"

Bella's eyes widened, and with one final thrust, the room exploded with white powder; the stress ball exploded.

Bella cursed herself internally, reaching down to pick it up. Edward's hand caught her arm before she made it to the ground. He pulled her gently, but with slight pressure, back up to eye level. She looked into his sad, butterscotch eyes.

"Were you going to kiss Jacob Black?" He repeated.

Bella nodded.

"That's all I needed to know," Edward said, before he turned and disappeared out the window.


	4. Chapter 3: Change

For all you Team Jacob's out there, this is it! Edward is no more! Yipee! (Ps: If you love Jacob's abs, I suggest you review. You know you will.)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Change  


* * *

**

The first thing Bella Swan noticed, as she arrived at the Forks High School parking lot, was the missing silver Volvo. Usually this meant Alice had foreseen a rare sunny day and her and Edward would be unable to be seen in the public eye. But today, something was different.

Nothing had changed, nothing was out of place, but Bella had a gut feeling that change was coming. Like the smallest boat on the horizon, sailing aimlessly through a sea of worry; change would come in good time. Bella would have to wait.

By the time fear had almost consumed her, Bella realised she was late for class. She stumbled out of the truck, before taking one last look around the lot and running off to English.

But by lunch, Bella's fear had not disappeared. The weather remained vampire-safe, huge grey clouds promising rain rumbled overhead, and the first splatters of moisture began as Bella walked slowly into the cafeteria.

Days without the Cullens were always the hardest. Although she had had a certain six months or so to adjust to their absence, today was especially difficult. After last night's heated argument, and the agonizing look on Edward's face as he leaped out the window, Bella could fathom why he would want to stay away today. She was a curse, a plague upon their family.

But where was Alice? Certainly Edward would not be so un-gentlemanly and rude to order to stay away as well? Alice had become much the sister, and best girl friend Bella had always imagined. But surely she wouldn't listen to the idiotic ramblings of her overprotective brother? It was very uncharacteristic of her, should she oblige. She had never listened to him before. Well, Bella amended in her head with a grimace, maybe once.

And then it hit her, like the biggest pile of bricks anyone had ever seen; they were leaving again. A huge gust of air blew out from Bella's chest, shock compelling her face into a set canvas.

"Bella? Bella!" Angela's voice came from somewhere nearby, but the numbness began to take over. She didn't see the worried glances of her friends around her. She didn't feel the anxious hand on her shoulder. And last but not least, she didn't feel her that all too familiar hole in her stomach, threatening to crush her: like last time.

_Wait_…Bella had the oncoming of something dawn upon her- an epiphany, maybe?

That _did_ trigger something inside of her. She _didn't _feel the hole expand, leaving only grief and misery behind. She felt no sadness from this news. No gaping space left from his absence. Just some hidden emotion she failed to understand. Surely it couldn't be acceptance?

An unexpected smile drew across her conflicted face. Angela and Jessica exchanged a confused glance. Yes, this was an epiphany.

Truly, she had never expected Edward to stay after returning home. Sure, she could congratulate him on staying a week; that was rather enduring of him. But in reality, they had no future together. The ignorant boy would refuse to change her, even if it was to save her life. And who was he kidding? _N__obody _could outrun the Volturi. He had said it himself, once a long time ago. Nobody defies the ancients.

Another long breath whistled past Bella's lips as she nodded to herself, the sinister smile still an echo on her face. She would let him go quite easily now, now that she understood.

After school, Bella decided, on a whim, to visit him at his house, hoping with all her might they wouldn't have left yet. Just one last goodbye was all she needed, and then they would be at peace. And everything, from the overprotective foolishness to the stupid engagement would be put to rest. And Bella could truly _breathe_.

The forest lane seemed much longer than usual, a dark omen one would think. But Bella tried to keep her eyes on the road, never once looking into the all too familiar scrub; a dark reminder, indeed.

But when the huge, inviting white house finally came into sight, Bella found only two of the vampires she had once wished to join in family. She pulled her truck up slowly, no doubt Esme and Rosalie had heard her as soon as she had pulled off the highway. Esme held four heavy-looking boxes in her hand, and was loading them into a moving truck. Bella gulped; this was them actually _leaving_. They would take their 'props' with them.

Rosalie meanwhile leaned, beautiful and angelic as ever, against Carlisle's Mercedes, glaring resentfully at Bella with a hate that burned into my soul. Like she could barely restrain herself from ripping Bella's head off. She gulped before jumping out of the truck.

Esme turned slowly as she placed the last boxes in the moving van, and the look on her face was horrible. Like if an angel could weep. Bella immediately felt terrible for everything she had done to this family, forcing them from the one place in this world they could feel safe. The guilt threatened to tear a whole right through her.

"Hello, Bella." Esme said quietly, her eyes burning with sadness. "Alice said you would be back here before we…left."

Bella nodded, crossing her arms. "Yes, I thought that I should." She managed to stutter out. The tears were coming soon; she just hoped the remaining Cullens would be gone before they started.

From behind, Rosalie scoffed and muttered something that sounded a lot like, "Like you even give a rat's ass what happens to us." before getting into the Mercedes. Bella frowned, one tear escaping her.

Esme exhaled slowly, and stepped forward, placing her cold, stone hand on Bella's cheek. She wiped away the tear with an echo of a smile. "You were always much of a daughter to me, sweetheart."

Bella tried to return the smile but it faltered, weak and weary. Rosalie beeped the horn, startling Bella at once. Esme sighed, and turned to pull down the door on the van. It clanged shut with finality.

"Goodbye, Bella. I will always love you." Esme kissed Bella's forehead and walked back to the truck. But instead of going to the driver's side, she went to the other; yanking the door open with some anger Bella had never seen before.

"Get out, now! I will not have my son be so rude. She has a right to a proper goodbye, Edward."

Bella's eyes widened in shock as Esme yanked Edward like doll from the passenger's seat, a rather funny sight weren't it for the saddening situation.

Edward loped over weakly, not even bothering to argue with his mother. Bella had never seen him so messed up. His shirt was torn on one side; his usually perfect hair fell in irregular tufts, like one who had been sick for a very long time. And his face; Bella felt the memory of the hole cut into her stomach. Edward's face, were it possible was almost even whiter, the bruises much more pronounced underneath his eyes. And his eyes; they were the blackest of all blacks.

Bella gasped. Apparently rejection hadn't taken to him to well. Bella began to speak but Edward held up one lifeless hand, his gaze not even truly seeing as he looked at her.

"I was going to give you this earlier. But Carlisle needed help moving into the new house."

He held out an envelope, crumpled slightly from his worn pocket. He didn't let his fingers come into contact with Bella's as he handed it to her, immediately stuffing it into his pocket as soon as she held hold.

"What is it?" Bella asked curiously. There was no greeting or stamp anywhere on the small piece of card, but it was uncharacteristically signed with Edward's name at the top left hand corner. As Bella looked up from it, Edward shrugged, and mumbled, "Just open it once we've left."

And with that he turned, shuffling back to the truck. Bella watched him go, sadness breaking into her heart. The van started, and then the Cullens were gone.

Bella watched the empty lane for a long time before taking the envelope and going to sit by the familiar porch steps. She opened the letter with shaking hands and unfolded the paper inside.

* * *

Cliff-hanger !!!

What did the letter say?

What has changed now that the Cullens have left for good?

And what will Jacob's take on all this be? Tune in soon, for the next instalment!


	5. Chapter 4: Let Me Go

Woot, time for Mr. Wolf to save the damsel in distress. Hello, angst.

Oh, and if you could please read this in 1/2 view, I just think it makes transition easier. Tahs =)

**  


* * *

Chapter 4**

**Let Me Go

* * *

**

Jacob stared absently out into the mist that had so conveniently overridden La Push. Of course, the humans would be shivering, but with one hell of a difference in body temperature, it meant nothing to the pack.

It was helpful indeed. Helpful they could phase much quicker now; instead of waiting for the cover of the forest, the fog made it much harder for normal people to see. Though, of course Sam was against it.

"_It's too risky," he had said after Quil had almost been caught by his mom behind the shop, "It's no excuse to be messy."_

Sam was such a pessimist, Jacob thought with a grimace. Although Jacob could be accused of being a hypocrite there, he had to admit the alpha had a point; the mist was not nearly as heavy here as it was in Forks right now.

Forks, Jacob sighed again. The one place he was currently bared from. Because of Bella, and her not-s-bright decision to get back with the leech. The thought of that bloodsucker made Jacob's body tense, his fists groping into fists at his sides. He ought to march right over the stupid treaty line and take Bella away, right under _his_ nose.

"Jake, son, are you alright?" Billy's wheelchair squeaked on the tiles; he had been out on the damp porch, waiting for word from the pack. Jacob turned, keeping his face collected.

"I'm fine, dad, really." Jacob stepped past his father and went down the short hallway to his room. Slamming the door behind him, he paced the tiny space silently, just waiting for Sam's howl so he could explode the anger into a great phase. Waiting was a game he knew to well. It made him anxious.

Suddenly his new cell phone rang, a quick buzzing sensation on his thigh. He sighed and pulled it out, checking the caller ID. Charlie?

He answered quickly. "Hey Charlie." From just outside his door, he heard Billy's wheelchair roll closer. So he had resorted to peeping now. Fantastic.

"Hi, Jake, are you busy at the moment?" Jacob already had his shoes tied on, and was grabbing a spare shirt. "No, do you want me to come over?"

"Yeah, Bella's not doing so well. She wouldn't call you herself." Oh, crap. What had that leech done now, Jacob thought with a growl.

"I'll be over in a sec." Jacob shut the phone and ripped the bedroom door out of his way. Billy tried to look casual as he rolled down to his room, his face relatively happier. "Going out, Jake?" He asked, his hand on the door.

"Like you don't know." Jacob muttered, as he dashed out to the Rabbit.

Ten minutes later, Jacob skidded to a stop outside the familiar white, two-story house. He spiked up his rain-sodden hair in the rear-view mirror and smoothed down his shirt. His self-esteem took a hit as he realised that Bella's bloodsucker could pull it off seamlessly better. The car shook under his frame.

Jacob closed his eyes as he walked slowly up the short path to the porch, noticing Bella's truck was parked in place behind Charlie's cruiser. So she couldn't be too hurt. Jacob found little relief there.

Charlie opened the door before Jacob reached the porch, the phone at his ear. He mouthed, 'come in', before turning away. Jacob closed the door behind him and made for the stairs. But before he could take one step he heard Charlie's phone conversation.

"Renee, she's almost the same as before. She's refusing to eat or drink, she won't even talk to me this time! I don't know what to do." Jacob froze mid-step, his eyes widening in disbelief. He knew that behaviour.

"Yes, the Cullens left this morning apparently. Dr Gerandy saw Carlisle off himself. Apparently another job opportunity came up or something. Not one word was explained to Bella, mind you."

Jacob was up the stairs before Charlie had realised he was there. He banged on her bedroom door quickly.

"Bella, open this damn door, now!" He didn't mean to sound so urgent, but the excitement was nearly overpowering. The Cullens were gone, hopefully for good this time. Excitement filled his heart again, and Jacob's lips unexpectedly stretched into a wide grin. Finally, happiness could be with him.

"Go away, Jake." Bella shouted through the door, her voice cracking. Jacob's grin only faltered slightly as he stepped back, preparing to kick the door in. "Bella, I'm coming in either way, so I suggest you move."

He waited a few short seconds and he heard Bella's heartbeat quicken and her feet pad away from the door. He relaxed, and tried opening the door again. It clicked and gave way.

He swung it open slowly, his dark eyes darting anxiously around the room. Everything seemed to be in place; her CDs unharmed on the bedside table, her pictures still in their frames on her desk, and most importantly, she was still here.

Bella lay face down on her bed; her back moving in weak rises and falls with her shallow breathing. Jacob's smile disappeared and something ripped through his chest. It was like last February all over again. Bella was _broken_.

He crossed the room quickly, pausing by her bed. Would it be inappropriate for him to lie with her? Bella sobbed relentlessly beside him, and a new wave of grief racked through his body. he didn't care about right and wrong now.

Jacob lay down next to Bella, lifting her head gently as he put his arm under her. She moved closer to his side, shifting her head onto his chest. Despite everything he had ever wanted from this girl, despite the fact all his dreams were coming true in this very second; Jacob couldn't bring himself to ruin the moment with his feelings. He wrapped his other arm around her torso and hummed quietly, just allowing the tears to stain his shirt with salt. He thought with a tiny smile, he would never wash this shirt.

After almost an hour of this, Bella's sobbing slowed, and words began to form on her lips. "J-J-J-Jake, he's g-g-gone," she choked, her throat thick with sadness. Jacob tried to lift her up but she kept her eyes closed, and her head in his chest.

"I know, sweetheart." He murmured gently, dancing with happiness inside. But he couldn't help but feel a little guilty. He was celebrating something that made her sad. He was a monster.

"W-w-why are you h-h-here," Bella whispered, her body still shaking with grief. Jacob paused; why was he here? Bella had told him herself, _'it would always be him'_. Why was now different?

"I don't know," Jacob confessed, and he himself felt like crying. But he sniffed and tried to lighten the situation. "I guess I'm just that much of a nuisance."

Bella coughed a laugh, and Jacob felt gleeful again; that sound was the most beautiful, vital thing in his world. He would walk through fire for it anyday…or at least disgustingly sweet vampire stench.

Bella was quiet again, and her breathing started to slow. "Jacob, I love you," she said, her voice stronger now. As much as he wished that were as true as gold, Jacob knew the depth of her words. He sighed. "I know, Bells. I love you too."

Bella exhaled contently and Jacob sensed she was close to sleep. He pulled up the doona from around their feet, and tucked her underneath it, pulling himself carefully on top. He could only imagine what Charlie would say once he saw his daughter and a boy underneath a blanket. Although, from what Billy had repeated to him, perhaps he could expect much different.

Jacob sighed again, for what seemed the millionth time and looked around the room. Bella's bedroom had always fascinated him; it was a perfect recollection of her personality. Cluttered, messy but organised in such a way only the owner would understand its order. How he wished he could be a part of her.

And as he looked down at the grained floorboards he noticed a crumpled piece of paper laying face down on the floor. For some, insane reason, he had the strongest urge to read it; the perfectly written words were transparent through the thick card.

Making sure not to nudge her, Jacob got up carefully from the bed and went over to pick up the paper. He turned it over and instantly recognized the hand. It was the bloodsucker. He had written her a goodbye note. Jacob growled; he was too coward to face her himself.

-

_Dear Bella,_ the leech had written.

_For one week I waited, patiently in all my genius, for things to return to the happiness we once knew. I hoped you could forgive me, I almost expected it will your inability to hold a grudge to anybody. But for seven days I did wait, and when each day passed us by, one single grain of hope left me. One by one until there was nothing left._

_I despise myself for these decisions I have made as of late. You deserve much more than a soulless monster like myself, and I want to give you the chance to find him._

_It is much harder this time to leave you, knowing you could never consider my reasoning valid. But you have to understand it now, so you _will _move on, you will get married and live the happy ever after I could never give you. How I wished we could work this mess out, and I could grow the confidence and we could be together for the forever that meant something. _

_But now I have realised that forever is just a word, created by a fool with no hope left for just simple, old happiness. Happiness is key in your story, Bella; you thrive on it. I have seen it much clearer than anyone else who knows you._

_So now I will go, leaving you to find the happiness you deserve, find your lifeline in the world. I have promised this before but now I think you will find it has more meaning now. I will not return; I won't come back even if curiosity begs. You are much too good for me, and I will refuse myself the vain content I have been searching for all these years._

_Alice has sworn to me she will not come to you either; she has foreseen the consequences should she take back her word. She wanted me to tell you, you will always be her sister until the end of your time._

_Goodbye, Isabella, please do not hold onto memories that will only break you more than I have already done so. I do love you, but you have to let me go. Happiness requires you in another world._

_Sincerely,_

_Edward._

_-_

Jacob looked up from the paper in disgust. The leech thought he was being _moral_. Jacob snorted, before pulling something out of his pocket. One thing he would give to the vamp; Bella _would _let go of him. He held the lighter to the note and watched it go up in flames.

"Jacob, what is that smell?" A tiny voice came from behind him. He swived around and gaped in wonder as he eyes came into first contact with Bella's. She gasped.


	6. Chapter 5: Que Quowle

Oh yes, and can you guess what has just happened to Jake? All will be explained, my little cherries, I promise you. Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to Chloe, aka: TeAmJaCoBandEmMeTt. You go girl!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Que Quowle

* * *

**

Jacob's mouth popped open, and Bella's eyes moved forcefully down from his to the burning object in his hand. The letter.

She gasped. Something moved deep inside her. Everything but the seventeen-year-old werewolf standing in front of her right now, disappeared. He was all she could see in this never-ending moment. There was no longer the hurt aching and wrecking her body from inside out. That damn vampire was merely a bad memory. There was only _Jacob_.

"Jacob," She finally managed to breathe. "What just happened?"

Jacob had yet to come back to reality. His whole life seemed pointless in comparison to the brunette beauty in front of him. He didn't even feel the flames lick at his fingers from the paper in his hand. _Snip, snip, snip_; the lines that held him to life were released into the big grey sky. Or perhaps relocated was more appropriate. Like Bella was holding him to ground. _She _was his lifeline now.

The stupidest grin stretched across his russet face. "Bella, I think I just imprinted." But Bella only frowned, her head whizzing as she looked for an answer to what the hell 'imprinting' meant. She had certainly never heard him use it before.

Jacob sighed, the smile never leaving his unusually exuberant face and crossed the room, his eyes never leaving hers. He pulled her back down to the bed and she snuggled into the curve of his arms. They're thoughts were in perfect sync, as they would be from now on; this was home.

"I'm going to explain something, it's going to take some getting used to but I need you to be open minded, okay?" Jacob's face was serious, all but for his silly grin. Bella nodded in awe, urging him to go on.

Jacob bit his lip, wondering. "Where do I begin," he murmured to himself. Bella listened to the steady heartbeat pumping through his chest. She closed her eyes, happily ready to listen. "From the start, please."

Jacob laughed, and then nodded. "That would be best." The room was silent again for a few seconds, and Bella could almost hear Jacob's head spinning.

"Bella, did anyone ever tell you how Sam and Emily got together?"

Bella shook her head. Sam and Emily were utterly perfect together. For the short time Bella had spent with them, during her own dark ages, she had seen the immensely strong bond between the two. It was more vital than she had ever seen before.

"Well almost three years ago, Sam phased. He was the first in over 80 years. And he was in love with Leah Clearwater."

Bella gasped, confused. The story so far did not make any sense whatsoever. Although, Jacob had only spoken two sentences, she had only expected as much from werewolf lore.

"Hang on, I'll explain," Jacob said, raising one hand defensively. "Well, he was alone after the first change, nobody could know the monster he had transformed into. He expected they would shoot him; or more likely, have him committed to an asylum.

"So he ran away. From his family, from the senior year at school, and most importantly: from Leah. Naturally, Leah and Mrs Uley had the rangers out looking for Sam; they thought he had gotten into an accident or something. But after two weeks he managed to calm down enough to change back and confront the tribe.

"My dad, Mr. Ateara and Harry Clearwater met with him secretly and told him everything about our heritage. He believed them in a blink of a second, having seen the effects personally. " Jacob's smiled faded into a grimace as he went on.

"Leah was another story. Sam couldn't tell her, due to the secrecy of these things and she got real mad. She demanded over and over again to know what was going on, even asking had he had an affair. Sam promised her he would always stay loyal, and they tried working it out. They really did love each other."

"Did Leah find out?" Bella interrupted, intrigued by the bizarre story. It seemed like a badly dubbed soap opera to her. Jacob just stared at her with a sigh until Bella ducked her head again. "I'm sorry, go on."

Jacob smiled hugely, holding her closer still.

"Leah's second cousin, Emily Young, came down from the Makah Reservation for a visit one weekend. And when Sam saw her…the love he felt for Leah just wasn't enough anymore."

Bella frowned and Jacob saw it. Wasn't enough? Sam sounded like a bad husband, confessing to infidelity. "Don't judge yet," Jacob murmured to her. "I'm trying to explain."

Bella nodded. "Okay, explain." Jake sighed.

"_Imprinting_ is when we find our…soul mates in the world. But it can't be just anyone; you have to actually _see_ them. Our imprint is the one person who has the greatest change of passing on the wolf gene to the next generation. Not all of us find her; you can't force it to happen. But for those who do, you know it."

Bella was silent as she took this is. She was his mate, like she had been once before to somebody else. That 'somebody else', who meant nothing anymore. She grinned; surprisingly pleased with the fact her life was set in motion once again.

"Why is it only happening now? Why not the past year and a half that I have known you?" Bella asked curiously. Surely it was only recent enough for them both to notice it simultaneously.

Jacob nodded, as if he could understand her reasoning for the question. "I think, you had to have let go of…._him_." A huge wave of fierceness rolled over him, and he had another unexplainable urge to protect her from the thought of the bloodsucker. Jacob pointed to the small pile of smouldering ashes on the floor. "I think that was final, in some weird way."

Bella nodded, lost in a train of thought. She would be with Jacob forever; it was their destiny now. Everything would clear and she could once again join her _family_ in La Push. Everything was looking up.

Jacob's heart fluttered as he saw his angel's face break into pure joy. Of course, she had _chosen _him. He would always be hers now. And nothing was going to stop him now. With a deep breath, he decided to try something.

"Bella, look at me." He whispered into her beautiful hair, gently lifting her chin with two fingers. She looked up slowly, the gorgeous brown orbs glittering with emotion.

"Que Quowle*****," Jacob whispered before leaning down and pressing his lips softly to hers.

Bella's world soared as the beautiful Quileute tongue rolled off his uncharacteristically soft voice, everything that ever mattered only left Jacob to be worried about. She deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him back with her as she lay on the bed. Jacob hovered over her, careful to place his weight on his elbows either side of her. This was calm; this was _home_.

A low groan escaped his throat as Bella pulled him closer, their bodies touching, if only softly. Jacob's kisses trailed across her cheek and down her jaw, making the circuit 3 times before coming back to her soft lips. Here is where he would stay for the rest of eternity.

Suddenly, the door clicked open and Charlie paused the doorway. His best friend's son on top of his daughter. The sight no father wanted to see. The two teenagers didn't even break the kiss, but all Charlie focused on was his daughter's happy face; euphoria gleamed there like nothing he had seen before from her. She had finally found rightness.

Charlie closed the door with a smirk. "Go, Jake," He laughed, before going downstairs to watch the game.

* * *

A/N: Those of you, who have seen New Moon will know, if only vaguely where I gave gotten this word from. Right before Jacob –attempts- to kiss Bella in the kitchen scene, he whispers 'Que Quowle," to Bella. From my sources, this is Quileute phrase meaning, "Stay with me forever." This has to be the most beautiful thing I have ever heard from Jacob. I just had to put it in there.


	7. Chapter 6: The Locals Are Dogs

Beware: If you hold any love for the so accurately named Jerkward ( Thank you,irisheyesrsmiling), you may not want to read some of this. Contains slight paying-out-of-thy said jerk. For all you sane people: ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Locals Are Dogs  


* * *

**

Bella heard her father at the door but in this endless moment of joy, she no longer cared. Jacob was rather oblivious to the fact that they had been caught; actually he was rather oblivious to pretty much everything right now. Their synchronized breaths grew louder and deeper as their passion finally came to the surface and Bella was sure; positively ecstatic that _this _boy would give her what she had wanted for quite a while now.

And then his phone rang.

"Argh, c'mon!" Jacob groaned, breaking away forcefully from Bella's lips. She whimpered quietly at the loss of contact but Jacob pecked her once, twice, three times before answering the call.

"Hello, Sam." His voice was flat and no doubt his annoyance would be quite plain to his alpha. But after a few seconds of listening, his body went rigid and he got swiftly to his feet. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

He snapped the phone shut and turned back to his _love_. Bella crossed her arms and sighed. "Go on, then. Go save the world."

Jacob laughed his cheerful bark but sat back down on the bed. "Bella, I think the safest place for you to be right now is on the rez."

Before Bella could argue, Jacob held her face in his hands.

"I can't loose you, sweetheart, please, just try to have some consideration for your life. He moved one hand and laid it over Bella's heart, ignoring the fact he was practically groping her breast. "My heart is yours now, take care of it."

Bella couldn't argue with his reasoning now, and grudgingly nodded. "Fine. But let me get some things first." Jacob went downstairs to inform Charlie while Bella gathered up a book and her homework. Might as well take something to do, she thought with a sigh.

Jacob was back in record time, leaning against her door frame beautiful in all his wisdom. Bella tore away from her oogling and shrugged into her sneakers. "Where am I going, exactly?" She asked absent-mindedly as Jacob now stared out the open window.

"Emily's. She hasn't seen you in so long, it'll be nice to visit." Bella smiled; Emily was probably the only person that still worried as much as she did about their wolves' safety. "Oh and you can meet Kim, Jared's imprint."

Bella's eyes widened, this imprinting must be more popular than she thought. "So, does it happen to everyone of you then?"

Jacob shrugged, but shook his head slightly. "It's not supposed to, but for some reason it's a lot more common here. Must be something in the water." Jacob said with a teasing smile. Bella laughed out loud as he led her down the stairs.

- * -

The warm La Push sun beat down on Bella's bare neck and she revelled in the unexpected pleasant weather; it had been much too long since she had seen the _light_.

"Lemonade, Bella?" Emily offered, her scarred copper hand holding out a glass full. Bella took it with a smile; Emily was already such a motherly figure. "Thanks."

Bella had been on the reservation for almost three hours now, and it had been the happiest time she had had in quite a while. Kim, unsurprisingly, was a nice, quiet girl; she seemed eager to ease Bella into the world of imprinting.

After she had seen Bella's worried eyes scatter along the forest line for the third time, Kim sighed. "Bella, really, I'm certain they're fine. " She put her own warm hand on top of Bella's and smiled; showing off a set of perfect white teeth. Bella felt instantly eased.

Emily brought down a large picnic basket with every food Bella had ever imagined. Cakes, scones, biscuits, and even a large apple pie; the smell of her wonderful cooking just mad her mouth water.

It was almost sunset when the Clearwater's wondered down to the beach to join them. Bella had met Sue and her children once before; though it seemed like a lifetime ago now. Leah and Seth greeted Emily with a smile and a lovable hug, this surprised Bella after hearing the story about Sam. But then Leah's brown eyes rested on Bella and something triggered behind her naturally beautiful face. Leah's mouth twisted into a grimace and upon shaking Bella's hand, she looked satisfied in crushing it in her wide grasp. Bella was strangely hurt by her approach; she tried to think of a way she had offended the girl.

"Hiya, Bella!" Seth exclaimed, his usual bubbly self. He swept her up off her feet in a bear hug, twirling her around. Bella swayed a little once her feet were back on the ground and the fifteen-year-old native laughed loudly, patting her head. " Gosh, it's been ages!" Bella smiled happily; she had almost forgotten how much she liked Seth Clearwater.

He plopped dutifully down on the sand beside her. "Sorry about Leah, by the way. I guess she's never heard of subtle." He muttered to her, his bright excited eyes now eyeing his sister. Bella frowned. "Why doesn't she like me?"

Seth sighed, picking up a twig and twirling it around in his huge hands. It was hard to miss how big these Quileute boys were getting; Seth could be as tall as Jacob now. "She sort of freaked when she found out about your imprint."

Bella felt her eyes pop. "But why? What did I do to her?"

Seth looked worried now, and his eyes reverted back to Bella. "No, you've done nothing wrong!" He ground his teeth together audibly. "Leah has sort of a crush on Jacob."

Bella felt her mouth pop open. Seth cracked a smile again. "I know, who would know."

But it wasn't surprise that had astounded Bella. An unexpected wave of pure fury swept across her. How _dare _this girl think she could take her Jacob away! He was _hers_. Bella didn't realise that her fists were shaking until Seth put on hand on top of hers. "Chill, Bella."

Bella closed her eyes, nodding. She had, however surprised herself with the reaction. She usually wasn't the one for jealousy. What strange behaviour.

She glared at Leah across their little circle now, watching her every movement. Bella felt as if the situations were reversed; _she _needed to protect Jacob from this new predator. Or she would die trying.

The sun started to fall behind the clouds and Emily spoke of moving the group back to her cottage. As they all got up grudgingly, Seth froze. His fists started to shake and his mouth twisted upwards.

Before she realised it, Bella was yanked out of the way by something hot, and found herself face down in the sand. All of a sudden, there was a loud growling noise, something coming from close by. As she turned around to face the source, Emily's scarred arm pulled her to her feet, holding Bella closely behind her back.

"Seth?" Sue's alarmed voice shouted. As Bella looked around Emily's arm, she realised what was happening.

Seth Clearwater's whole body was trembling, his eyes shut over a pained face. Leah stood protectively in front of the little group, her own body pulsating. And then it happened.

The fifteen-year-old boy exploded out of his skin, shreds of his clothing raining down upon them. Leah jumped back, forcing Emily, Kim and Bella further up the beach. And all that was left of little Seth Clearwater was a giant sandy wolf.

It howled loudly, shaking its whole body out, before darting up the sand and into the safety of the dark forest.


	8. Chapter 7: Protection

Sorry, this is a tad shorter than others. That's why I'm uploading TWO chapters tonight! Oh yes, you guys are very lucky.

Question time:

1) Yes, Seth imprinted for the first time. Hip-hip-hooray! Leah by this time had already changed but only very recently and Sam told her to stay away during the hunt for Victoria. So, naturally at the gathering on the beach, she did have a lot of underlying issues at hand. 2) This all happens AFTER the vote in _New Moon. 3) Little Claire is three at this time. Enjoy, review, and keep reading!_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Protection

* * *

**

"_Seth?" Sue's alarmed voice shouted. As Bella looked around Emily's arm, she realized what was happening._

_Seth Clearwater's whole body was trembling, his eyes shut over a pained face. Leah stood protectively in front of the little group, her own body pulsating. And then it happened._

_The fifteen-year-old boy exploded out of his skin, shreds of his clothing raining down upon them. Leah jumped back, forcing Emily, Kim and Bella further up the beach. And all that was left of little Seth Clearwater was a giant sandy wolf._

_It howled loudly, shaking its whole body out, before darting up the sand and into the safety of the dark forest._

-

Thirty miles out from La Push, Jacob Black paused; his nose picking up on something that wasn't the foul stench of the vampire they had been hunting for the last 6 hours. A low whine escaped his lips and he turned his head towards Sam.

_Do you smell that? It's familiar, I'm sure but it's not one of us…_

Sam's giant black head turned towards the scent. Jacob watched as his nostril twitched once and then Sam froze. Jacob thought he had mistaken the scent for the vamp. But when Sam dug his heels into the ground, running from the group with no information as to why, Jacob was utterly perplexed.

It was such strange behavior from their usually uptight alpha. The pack looked to Jacob for orders, and somewhere deep, _deep _inside, Jacob felt smug. He enjoyed the fact he was second in charge; he just wasn't so set on becoming alpha any day.

_We wait here for Sam. He will sort it out._

Jacob's brothers sighed, all dropping to the ground at once. The bloodsucker was long gone; they had chased her all the way to Vancouver, and she showed no signs of turning back…today.

As the nature calls of the forest continued, Jacob had a strange gut feeling. It was like no other he had ever felt. _Protection_. He needed to protect her.

Quil, who had taken left flank on Jacob, sighed heavily and rolled one huge, brown eye. _Go, man, I know the feeling_.

Jacob caught a sight of little Claire in Quil's mind. She had one tear rolling down peach and cream cheek. He remembered the day quite clearly; naturally Quil had had quite the nervous breakdown, only to discover little Claire had fallen off the slide at kindergarten. Oh yes, the pack hadn't let him live it down. But until now, he had never understood the reasoning behind the intense protection the wolves felt to their imprints. And now he knew.

Jacob raced through the forest; he had barely managed to keep his cool long enough to phase back. He pulled on his shorts mid-run and pushed through the underbrush to see the first glimpse of the ocean. Something told him his Bella wasn't in the safety of Emily's little cottage. She was here, on the beach. Jacob felt vile in his throat; the bloodsucker could double back by swimming. This only made his legs push him faster towards the sandy shore.

Suddenly he heard a scream, and his throat closed over. _Please, _he begged to nobody in particular, _please not her; please not my Bella._

And then something whizzed right past him; so fast if he blinked he would have missed it. But these eyes were open and Jacob couldn't believe that the monstrous shape was…little Seth Clearwater.

Seconds later, Jacob was still frozen in shock as Leah came bounding after her sibling, her form already quivering. She gave one unexpected glare of death to Jacob before charging right after him. But all Jacob could focus on was the fear he felt; it didn't belong to him, but Bella.

He sprinted the rest of the distance, and praised his unusually good luck that nobody was harmed. Especially Bella, Jacob thought in an aside.

The four girls were standing closest to the shop end of the beach. Jacob noticed Sam there too, holding Emily so very tightly. Jacob knew that Sam had felt Emily's fear, much longer before Jacob had felt Bella's.

The group walked almost in slow motion, as if the fear Jacob had surely felt from Bella threatened to freeze them in their tracks. Jacob ran over to them, catching Bella's eye in a flash. She dropped the towel she was holding and waited almost painfully for him.

And once Jacob had her in his arms again, everything was forgotten. Fifteen-year-old Seth was a new werewolf. The vengeful leech they were after had escaped. The pack was probably feeling pretty let down after being abandoned by their leaders in a time of crisis. But none of that mattered. Bella was safe, and Jacob felt her steady, beating heart against his. It was the most vital thing in his world. And now she was his forever.

Everything was finally looking up.

"Thanks guys, really. You know, we're not after a vampire or anything but no, you can just run straight off after your girls."

Paul's sarcastic voice droned as the wolf pack appeared out of the trees, each one of them looking rather disappointed. Seth and Leah trailed behind them and truthfully; Seth looked a little crazed. But Jacob was sure once everything was explained, he would only be too happy to be in the 'in crowd'. Jacob could fathom his reasons; it was rather exhilarating when your jaws finally closed around the leech's neck. Jacob laughed out loud, ignoring Bella's well-maybe-he's-going-nuts look. He only held her tighter.

He saw Jared move away from the pack, almost running over and scooping up Kim in his arms. She laughed joyfully, and they kissed, earning a few disgruntled groans from the rest of Jacob's brothers. Sam, Jacob and Jared all laughed, turning to each of their imprints.

"It was hard not knowing…" Bella mumbled into Jacob's chest, her face pained now. A jolt of pain surged through Jacob; he couldn't stand to see her sad. He wouldn't. He put two fingers under her chin and turned her head so he could look into her eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan, don't you _ever _worry about me. I will always be safe as long as I have you. DO you understand me?" The words may have come out sharper than intended but Jacob was sure he got the message out. Bella wiped away a tear that managed to escape and nodded with a weak laugh.

"Okay."

Jacob pressed his lips to hers once, fiercer than appropriate in front of his brothers and family. But he didn't care. After going almost a whole day without her; Jacob couldn't express just how much this brown-eyed beauty meant to him.

"Alright, enough drama for one day." Sam laughed, but his wary eyes remained fixed on Seth. "Everyone back to Emily's. We're celebrating tonight."

The group cheered, and before Bella realized the reason, she remembered something trivial.

"Jacob, what is the date today?" She asked, watching confusion flash across his features as he led her off the sand.

"The 30th of June…why?"

Bella gulped, her assumptions right. "Never mind."

Jacob laughed, muzzling her hair playfully. "C'mon, sweetheart, I'll let you have half of my cake."

And then Bella laughed, forgetting all about the certain event she would never celebrate on this date. Ever again.


	9. Author's Note

**Curse You, Author's Note.**

* * *

Harro, faithful readers!

I am terribly sorry that I have not updated too recently. Before you freak, hyperventilate, smash your computer or all of the above, please know I am updating TONIGHT! Wowza!

I have a little problemo though. I have a certain theory in my head of which direction I want to take this but I am going to need your help. I really want to incorporate the Volturi into it, but being a faithful Team Jacob, but also a mad Volturi supporter, I want your opinion.

Would you be happy to see the likes Jane, Aro, Caius, Demetri and the rest of gang in this fic, or would you rather it remain with the Victoria side of things?

Please keep in mind, I will go with what I think is best for the continuity but who knows, your evil little imaginations may inspire me different. ;-)

Farewell for now, please give me your opinions in reviews only, as I can only spend so much time reading PM's.

- TheRealJacobImprint.

AKA, Caiity.


	10. Chapter 8: First Touch

FYI: Incase you live under a rock or something, June 30th is Edward's birthday. Yeah, just thought I should explain that little detail. I am so sorry I haven't updated in ages, just took a little time out to rethink the plot :-)

Okay, all you underage perverts, scoot off now! We have our first LEMON! *Team Jacob fans drool* Please don't hate me for doing this now, but I just feel these two have really earned it. So yes, viewer discretion is advised. But for all you pervs, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**First Touch

* * *

**

Jacob drove Bella home after the party at Emily's, expecting her to fall asleep on the way. But her big brown eyes stayed open, struggling against her stupor.

Bella could only think of questions to ask him now, and sleep was just not an option. Jacob sighed, reaching over to brush her forehead. "You can sleep now, sweetheart, and I will be there when you wake up."

Bella smiled a little, and shook her head sluggishly. "No, I wanna know what happened today…with Victoria."

Jacob heard the sharp intake of her breath and a torturous roll of sadness shocked through him. He didn't want her to suffer. So he put on a brave face and shrugged indifferently. "Not much really, we chased her all the way to Canada; I bet she won't come back for a while now."

Bella frowned at him, crossing her arms. "You know that's not true. She won't stop until I'm…dead." Then it was Jacob's turn to gasp, pain rippling through him horribly. He closed his eyes- he was lucky most of Forks was asleep and safely off the roads tonight- and struggled to keep calm.

"Bella, I will _not _let anything happen to you. We are going kill her before she gets anywhere near you." Jacob opened one eye to see a single tear roll down Bella's cheek. He wiped it away quickly, reveling in the smoothness and warmth of her cheek. That was something too he had come close to loosing.

Bella stared out into the darkness, realizing they were already at Charlie's. She sighed, and undid her seat belt. But something struck her, and a cheeky grin curled on her face. She would have to try at least once with _this_ teenage boy.

Jacob noticed her change in emotion and frowned. "Do you want me to help you upstairs?" Bella nodded, a strange giggle erupting from her lips. Jacob laughed, and quickly hopped out of the truck, opening her door for her.

They were quiet as Jacob led Bella up the short walk. Bella watched as his cautious eyes switched between nervous glances down the street and curiosity as he tried to decipher Bella's emotion.

The door creaked painfully loud as Bella opened it with the key from the eave. The house was dark already; Charlie must have already gone to bed. This only brightened Bella's mood.

"C'mon," Jacob whispered, quickly scooping her up into his arms. Bella squeaked in surprise and he shot, almost gracefully up the stairs. Bella had to help ease her bedroom door open for him, and he set her down carefully.

"Will you stay with me, just for a little while?" Bella asked, her voice nervous in anticipation. Jacob smiled and nodded, still very confused. He kissed her forehead and went to sit on her bed. Bella grabbed her pajamas and toiletries as she hurried into the bathroom.

Dumping her clothes on the floor, Bella quickly shrugged into her camisole and shorts, gracing her rarely lucky stars that her mother had sent the _Victoria's Secret_ outfit along just last week. Uncharacteristically, Bella dabbed on some strawberry lip-gloss and pumped up her hair. But as she stared at her flushed cheeks she sighed; she didn't know how to be _seductive_.

There was a tap at the door, making Bella jump.

"Bells, honey, are you alright?" Jacob's husky voice only added to Bella's nervousness. She closed her eyes, taking one deep breath before turning away from the mirror and opening the door. She had the satisfaction of watching Jacob's eyes pop as he took in her dolled up appearance. Something flashed across his face; it was almost like hunger, or something quite primitive at the very least.

Bella blushed, taking his hand and pulling him back over to her bed. As she lay down under the covers, Jacob was still paused by the bed, almost as if he was standing in an awkward way. As Bella glanced down, she realized why. She withheld another giggle and pulled him down next to her.

Her lips automatically sought his, Jacob's thoughts running wild. What on earth was this outrageously beautiful girl taunting him for? She had already seen his…attraction to her. Internally, Jacob cursed himself for such a quick reaction time. But soon enough each though started to blur, his mind was set on making this _real_.

His hands caught her face to his, their lips smashing together like there was no tomorrow. Bella let out a low moan and Jacob growled, his hands moving down her neck, over her shoulders and tracing the bulge of her breast. "Jake, Jake, Jake," Bella kept mumbling, winding her legs through his. The lust was heavy in the room, almost suffocating.

"Bella," he finally managed to gasp, every inch of his body was touching her. He still tried to pull her closer, Bella seemed want it as much as he did. "Bella, we have to stop."

Jacob managed to gently tear himself away from her grasping hands, forcing her chin up so he could look into her eyes. They were almost pained as she begged for more contact. "We have to stop. Things are going to fast for…you."

Bella tried to make sense of his words but found them silly. With some newly unleashed strength, she wiggled out from underneath him and pulled herself on top, straddling him the process.

"Jacob, I need you right now. I don't care about limits, or souls, or going to fast." When Jacob put his hands on her hips to lift her up again, Bella ground against his pelvis. Another groan escaped Jacob.

Before she knew it, Bella lying back on her bed, her head somehow found itself on a pillow. Jacob hovered over her, his hands caressing the bare skin on her stomach. " Bella," he murmured. "Are you sure?" Bella nodded gleefully, knowing her prize was not far away. Jacob blew gentle, hot air onto Bella's stomach and the wetness made itself known to her between her thighs.

"Please," was all she could say, and Jacob tore her shirt off with almost animalistic swiftness. He took in the beautiful rosy skin before his hands traced the lower edge of her bra. "Take it off," Bella whispered, as her body was submerged lust.

Jacob had the flimsy thing off in seconds, gently kneading in the beauty of her skin. He knelt down and took one nipple in his mouth. Bella's back arched as circled his tongue around it, her eyes rolling back into her head.

Jacob was wearing too much clothing. He released the nipple from his mouth and tore off his shorts, strangely quicker than he could have done on a phase. Bella's eyes were still closed as she concentrated on the beautiful pulses of her body. Jacob grinned. "Bella, open your eyes."

Bella gasped. Jacob was huge. "Huge," she mused then her shocked eyes darted back up to his face. Did she really just say that out loud?

Jacob laughed, and then crawled back on top of her. "Your turn, I think." He slid two thumbs in the top of her jeans and pulled them gently down. Her panties matched. Jacob could not ever comprehend how very beautiful she was. He took these off very carefully, sliding them down her creamy thighs. And then once all the non-necessities of clothing were out of the way, the two could really appreciate their new love.

Jacob paused. He glanced up at Bella nervously, but she just sighed. "Yes, I know. It's going to hurt. Blah, blah, I can read girly magazines, Jake. Just do it."

Jacob smiled in despite of his fear of ever hurting this girl, and caressed her folds gently. Bella exhaled slowly, her body just begging for more. Slower to achieve better friction, Jacob rolled his thumb over the nerve ending, making Bella twitch. He laughed quietly to himself before sliding one finger into her love hole.

Bella stiffened, her stomach rising again. Jacob's eyes closed this time, he almost blew right there from the _warmth_ and tightness. "Bella, you have no idea how good this feels." Bella laughed, her eyelids heavy, "I think I do."

Jacob withdrew the finger again, and sent it right back in. He kept this rhythm at a steady pace, only drawing his finger in as far as not to touch the thin veil of skin he would soon break. One finger soon become inadequate and he paused momentarily before sliding in another. Bella's hands grabbed the sheets beside her, trying to calm her breathing. But it was loud and soon she had to cover her mouth to control her moans.

"Ja-Ja-Jaake,"

Jacob increased the tempo, quicker and quicker, all the while rubbing that special little bundle of nerves with his thumb.

"Jake, I'm, I'm, I'm going to, c-c-"

Jacob closed his eyes as she began to convulse around him and ripped his finger out of there before she came. There was a moment of absolute silence before Bella protested. "No No, please, please!"

"Uh, uh, Bella. It's called control."

He carefully lined up is throbbing member with her slit and rubbed it gently. Bella cried out, thrusting her hips towards him. "Now! Jacob, now!"

With one long sigh, Jacob sunk his cock into Bella, carefully placing his hand across her mouth as to silence her scream. He waited for a moment; a long painful moment. Jacob Jr. was just begging to begin movement. But as Bella's tears rolled over his hand, he moved it away, kissing her lips and cheeks once again. "I'm so sorry, Bella. Bella, I love you."

Jacob made to pull out, but Bella held him there. A faint smile appeared on her pained face. "It's ok. The heat…it's helping." Jacob grimaced, and pulled out slightly. Bella steadied her breathing and as Jacob pushed back in again, things started to feel better.

"Oh, _god, _Bella." Jacob groaned, pushing in at a faster pace now; his hands gripping her waist tightly. Bella looked up at Jacob lustfully, a devilish grin stretching across her face. "Faster," she commanded, and so Jacob complied.

Bella thrust up to him hoping he would go faster. He did. He slammed harder into her. In and out, in and out. Bella reacted so much, she became was embarrassing. Her cries filled the room, neither of them even worried about detection. Jacob smiled at her blush and moved his hand to flick her clit with his finger. Bella's pussy tightened around him and he grunted. She came fast and hard, her whole body tensing around Jacob's cock. "C'mon, baby." he whispered heavily into her ear. The angle of him inside her now was unbearable.

Jacob moaned and then Bella felt him spill his seed inside of her, fast and an unending torrent. Neither of them cared about the fact they had forgotten protection completely. Neither of them cared that Charlie lay under his covers in the next room, slightly disturbed but unable to say anything to him overage daughter.

Jacob and Bella rode down on their highs together, their synchronized pants slowing. As Jacob slowly pulled out of her, Bella sighed, her whole world complete now. As long as they were together, nothing could ever be as bad as being apart.


	11. Chapter 9: Forbidden Sight

OMJ, (oh my Jacob), I am so sorry I haven't updated in that long. It's holidays here now, Christmas being less than two weeks away, and all. This chapter is sort of a shortie, but I promise the next is much longer.

Remember, reviews are like crack…okay maybe not.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Forbidden Sight

* * *

**

The sun was shining from the east when Bella opened her eyes the following morning. She was a little dazed in her thoughts, until the memories from last night came seeping back.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, jumping up from the covers. She looked around her room, but nothing was out of the ordinary. But something had happened…

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

A husky voice greeted her. Jacob lay beside her, his glossy black hair looking unnaturally bothered. He had a cheesy smile on his face, but he was positively glowing with joy. "How are we today?"

Bella smiled back at him, and lied back down, curling into the side of his body. "I'm perfect now." Jacob laughed, a deep rumble from his chest. Bella listened to his steady heartbeat, and as she readjusted she remembered something; they were naked.

Her cheeks flushed as she took a peek to confirm it. Yep. "Sweetheart, are you alright?" Jacob's mildly worried face showed signs of amusement. Bella nodded. "I need a shower though."

Jacob laughed, and hid his eyes with one hand. "Go on then, I won't look." Bella smiled, then another idea occurred to her. "Would you like to join me, Mr. Black?" Jacob glanced at her warily. "Are you sure?"

Bella laughed, and pulled him up off the bed as she crossed the room. "Is that all you can say, 'are you sure?' They laughed in harmony as Bella pulled out a set of clothes, all the while keeping her shy eyes away from Jacob's bare figure.

Under the hot steam of the shower, strange things happened to the proximity of the two bodies and last night started to become just to familiar…

An hour later, Bella sat in her truck once again, sighing as she cruised through the sleepy town of Forks. Jake had gone to be the hero after _another_ call from Sam, so Bella was going to pick up Emily; the two planned to go shopping in Seattle for the day.

But as she pulled up at the familiar cottage, Bella was sure their plans were about to go haywire. Three unfamiliar cars were parked out front, but judging by the makes and models, Bella guessed most of the pack had already convened here.

She quickly jumped out the truck, and hurried into the house where the sounds of raised voices emitted. She slid open the door, managing to catch the end of the conversation.

"Sam, if they're anywhere near here, we need to act fast! This is our chance to rid them, -"

"Paul, shut up, now!"

The whole group turned to face Bella, their faces in a dizzying array of emotion; shock, disappointment, determination, anger and the most confusing were Emily's; sympathy. Bella frowned, her cheeks blushing due to her sudden spotlight.

"Uh, hi guys." She mumbled, a shy smile on her lips. "What's wrong?"

Every single person in Emily's little kitchen exchanged a nervous glance, and it was only now that Bella realised Jacob and Embry were missing. Bella did notice Leah and Seth in the back, Leah glaring down at the floor as she leaned against the bench. Seth beside her looked positively joyful. "Where's Jake?" Bella asked cautiously.

Sam cleared his throat, shooting Paul, Jared and Quil a stern look. "Hey, Bella. He and Embry are on patrol. We caught another scent last night." He explained. Bella sighed; Victoria was never going to give up.

Sam moved across the room, to place an arm around Emily's waist. "I think you two should stay indoors today. Just in case."

Emily groaned, almost in synch with mine. I shot her a grateful smile; she would explain this to Sam better than I could. "Sam, Bella and I were planning to go to Seattle today, we can't stand to be cooped up in here anymore!"

Sam looked at her for a moment, sighed then squeezed her gently. "Okay, but I want you to take…" he looked around at his pack, the three of them all shaking their heads, worriedly. _Don't pick me, please don't pick me_, Bella imagined them repeating over and over in their heads. She let out a giggle before Sam continued. "Seth. He could use some downtime after training."

The rest of the pack looked smug as Seth's smile faltered, but he shrugged anyways and went to Bella's side, putting his hot arm over her shoulders. "Shopping…Yay."

He grumbled quietly. Bella laughed, reaching up to scruff his hair. "Aww, poor baby, how about I buy you an ice-cream, would baby wike dat?"

Seth tickled her playfully as she baby-talked him and Leah shot them both an evil glare.

Sam clapped his hands together and signalled his pack outside. He kissed Emily's face on her scarred cheek, then her lips and forehead before he followed them out. "Oh and Seth?" He paused by the door, the sounds of the wolf pack's laughter carrying through the trees. "Be careful."

Seth nodded as he watched his alpha leave, off to save the world once again.

* - *

"Never have I spent so long in the girl's change room," Seth groaned, looking nervously around himself as the three of them came out of Target, their arms tired already with the weight of their new purchases. He hoped none of his school friends had decided to appear and embarrass him further.

Seth caught most of the load, but since he was a member of the supernatural, he could afford some extra weight. This was not to say it stopped him whining all day. "Let's go eat, I'm starved." He groaned, his eyes zeroing in on the food court. Bella nodded, feeling much the same.

The three continued on like this for the rest of the afternoon, but Bella couldn't shake her gut feeling that Seth was looking out for something; something dangerous. He kept Emily and Bella close to him at all times, his soft brown eyes unusually alert for a casual shopping trip. But this was probably the only time Emily and Bella would have freedom; they would make the most of it.

"Okay, Seth." Emily sighed, as he shuffled them in the direction of the exit. "One last shop." She pointed to the clothing store directly ahead of them; the mannequins looked a little overdressed for Seattle weather.

Seth shrugged, leading the girls forward. Emily saw something on a rack close by and went to inspect, as Bella inched over to whisper to Seth. "Okay. Spill the beans, what's going on?"

Seth looked down, exasperatedly into her eyes. Bella saw some emotion flicker across his face, which may or may not have been anger. "It's nothing, Bells. Relax, your paranoid."

Seth barked a laugh, but his anxious eyes kept a constant surveillance of their surroundings. Bella shrugged, and caught up with Emily.

"What do you think of this?" Emily asked, holding up the ivory, knee length halter dress. Bella smiled, it was rather pretty. "I like it," She commented. "Try it on."

Emily laughed once, a mischievous smile coming over her scarred face. "Actually, I thought it might look better on you…as my bridesmaid."

Bella's mouth dropped open. "What?" Emily nodded happily, laying the dress over her arm. "You, Kim and Leah are bridesmaids. No further discussion will be entered into."

Bella teared up; she hadn't realised how very close these Quileutes had become to her, they were family, more than friends. Bella hugged Emily tightly, cursing her strange emotion outbursts. "Thank you so much!"

Emily giggled, patting her back fondly. "You're already like a sister to me; it was perfect." The two girls grinned at each other before Bella spotted Seth.

And then their smiles disappeared; Seth's face was pure shock. "Se-,"

"Let's go, right now." He said, his voice deep with fury as he moved them away from the racks. Emily gave one thoughtful glance towards the dress over her arm, before stashing it back on the rack.

"Why, what's happening?"

Seth didn't reply, his whole body quivering. Bella caught on in synch with Emily. The blood drained from her face. "Vampire," She whispered, the long forgotten term slipping uncertainly from her tongue. Seth just nodded as they made it to the parking lot. Bella took one look behind her, wondering how much of an advantage they had on their follower.

But there was only one figure that caught her eye as she glanced through the crowds. A tiny girl; because she had to be only a girl, she wasn't even five feet tall. Her spiky, black hair, although Bella was only seeing the back of her, looked awful familiar. And her skin; how familiar that alabaster tone had been to Bella.

But no. _She _couldn't be here. That was impossible. _He _promised; they all did. But as Bella took a double look, the pixie girl was gone. All that was left of her was confusion and grief-stricken memories of the best girl friend Bella could never have again.

The ride home was longer this time, but even in the stony silence, Bella could tell; the wolves were keeping a secret.


	12. Chapter 10: My Heart In Pieces

I know, I know I've been really slow at updating lately, but I'm not going to make up some excuse; I'm just plain lazy =]

Enjoy this one, big bombshell at the end.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**My Heart In Pieces

* * *

**

Seth was first through the door, ripping it out of his way as he dragged Emily and Bella back into the cottage. The wolf pack were already there, tense and alert; no doubt Seth had informed them of the almost- incident at the mall.

But anger was the only emotion Bella felt right now. And she was determined to have all her questions answered.

"What the hell is happening, Sam?" She shouted at him, her fists shaking, curled at her sides. She had paused in the doorway, not caring about the cold lash of wind behind her. "I have the right to know."

Sam exchanged a cautious look with his brothers and then sighed, nodding slowly. "Yes, Bella, you do." He motioned her to sit down, pulling out the chair beside him at the table. Bella remained on her feet, crossing her arms. "Please," Sam said, tapping the seat once. "This may be a bit of a shock."

Bella sat down grudgingly, staring down at the wood. Sam exhaled slowly. "Yes, the Cullens are nearby. Jacob asked us not to say anything to you, in case…" Sam trailed off there, the silence becoming quite clear on what he had meant to say. "In case I chose them over him." Bella finished for Sam, gritting her teeth audibly. Sam nodded. "Yes."

Bella started to calm, but she was far from finished now. "So that was Alice in Seattle today?" She asked nobody in particular, but Seth nodded. "Yes, I smelled her as soon as we went into that shop. I hoped I could keep you guys preoccupied before you noticed she was there. It almost worked, I guess."  
Seth bowed his head, and Leah uncharacteristically put her arm around his shoulder, soothingly rubbing it.

"So what do we do now?" Bella asked.

"Nothing. We can't do anything, they're on their rightful grounds." Obliviously Sam didn't like this any more than Bella did. But there was something strange that burned in Sam's eyes as he stared into Bella; almost like happiness. Of course, Sam was happy that Bella finally disliked the Cullens enough for her to choose the Quileutes over vamps.

"Guys, could you give us some privacy?" He announced to the room, pointedly looking at the back door. The pack grumbled and trudged out. Sam caught Emily's hand in his as she made to leave too. "You can stay, sweetheart, I need you here for this."

Emily frowned in confusion and took the seat next to Bella, taking her hand reassuringly. Sam took a deep breath and his eyes turned sad once again. "I presume Jacob has told you what led to this," he spoke slowly, placing one gentle hand on Emily's scarred face. Bella looked down at the hard wood, nodding. She wasn't expecting the conversation to take this turn.

Sam thought for a moment. "Bella, we are happy we are that you have chosen us, you have chosen the right side. But you have to know some preliminaries before you make a permanent decision to stay with us."

Sam paused, studying Bella's confused face. Emily sat beside them in silence; by now she had figured where Sam was taking this. "Accidents happen around us. As much as we would hope differently, we do not have perfect control, even around the ones we hold dearest."

Sam gulped as he finished his sentence, and for the first time since Bella had met him: the great wolf alpha looked _weak_.

"Accidents do happen," Emily conceded quietly, speaking for the first time. "But without this," she lay a hand over Sam's on her face," I wouldn't be with you now."

Bell felt an unexpected tear roll down her cheek; these two lovers were broken in ways that they would only be repaired by each other. And they were warning Bella; she could be broken too. But Bella couldn't see it; maybe she was selfish, or loyal, but she could never see Jacob having the strength- or weakness- to hurt her.

Sam saw the defiance in her eyes. "I know, it seems like the very last thing you could imagine him capable of. But it happens. Just remember that."

Bella nodded; knowing she would have a whole new understanding for the pack leader now.

"But on a much happier note, Emily tells me you will be bridesmaid at the wedding."

The three of them smiled joyfully, knowing despite all the sadness and supernatural hurt in this world, there was always normality somewhere. And happiness.

Suddenly, somewhere there was a deafening howl; an animalistic scream of pain. Sam froze, his whole body stiffening. Emily and Bella had to cover their hears; the sound was louder than they had ever heard before. Sam was out of the kitchen before Bella could blink; only the shattering on glass caught her attention as he threw himself through the door, his form quivering, and changing before their eyes.

Emily looked at Bella fearfully; Bella was no more composed than she. But something was tearing at her: it was there not only mentally, but physically; a knife driving itself into her stomach. Bella screamed, withering as she clasped her stomach, falling onto the hard floor as she fell from the seat.

The howls didn't grow any softer as the seconds ticked past; they only increased in volume, and somewhere in her fading sub-conscious Bella noticed they fuelled her pain. It wasn't her own pain tormenting and ravaging her body. It was his.

From out in the yard, the screeching grew closer, and Bella was pulled gently from the floor, Emily's scared hand holding Bella's cheek. "Bella?! Bella! Can you hear me?"

Bella's eyes wanted to roll back into her skull but there was something more important than her own safety. Emily carried her quickly over to the couch, and then ran out the door. Bella's head fell over the back of the armrest and she was finally able to make sense of shapes and voices.

"Bring him in here, quickly!" Sam's order carried barely audibly over the screams, the fear and agony plain in his voice. There was the crunch of glass and yelping as four figures supported a fifth. Whatever it was, it was the source of the noise. It didn't dissipate once inside the house, and as the boys laid the heap onto the dining room table, the huge shape screamed loudly once again.

Numbly, Bella got up from the sofa and took a few steps forward; she was curious to examine the thing on the table. Seth noticed her advance from the corner of his eye and hurried over to her, blocking her way. "Bella, why don't you lay-"

"Seth, what's happening?" Bella didn't realise how quiet her voice was, shaken and broken in some unnatural way. From somewhere deep below she felt a surge of power, and she surprised herself as she pushed Seth out of the way when he wouldn't let her by.

"Sam, what's going on?" She shouted over the yowls. Sam ignored her, focusing his terrified eyes on the withering shape. But now as Bella was closer she realised; the shape was no longer the mangled wolf.

Bella felt the agony start to swell around her before she grew closer; it was a boy. The boy she loved, the boy that protected her. The boy that now was very still; almost too still to be alive.

There was another screech of pain, but this was different. Not the right kind of pain. It was Bella's pain as she watched Jacob's eyes falter.

"B-B-B-Bella," he stuttered before the room was quiet once again.

Darkness fell over Bella once again.

* - *

It wasn't like Bella had ever had a dream worse than this, but admittedly; this was pretty bad, a nightmare, even.

She was in the meadow, their meadow. The sun shone abnormally bright for Forks, Washington, and the figure beside her sparkled unnaturally in the sunshine.

Edward was here. Well that proved it was a dream; Edward couldn't be here, because he promised.

_Like he promised before, of course, he would never return to you_.

The sarcastic voice in her head only proved the dream theory. But as Bella's face grew closer to that of her lost Adonis, the setting changed into something different. It was from the same world, of course, the same family of unnatural being.

She was in Carlisle's office. Sitting at his huge, mahogany desk, staring up and out the bright glass wall. There was a thump from behind her and the father himself stood by the wall.

"Bella?" He asked curiously, staring at her in awe, rather than accusation. Bella stumbled out of his chair and ran forward to him. The golden eyes of her imagination stared cautiously at her, one cold hand on her forehead.

"108.5" He said clearly, a certified smile stretching across his face. Bella frowned, but before she could react, Carlisle was gone.

"Carlisle?" She called, looking around the study. The vampire was gone, leaving behind nothing but sad, cold loneliness.

"Bella should wake up perfectly well, I presume." Aha! But that was his voice? Where was the perfect doctor?

And with a fright, Bella opened her eyes to face the same golden ones.

* * *

**A/N: **Ha, the dream Bella had whilst unconscious is actually one I had a couple of nights ago. It made no sense but I was rather enjoying having Carlisle's hand on me ;-) Lmfao. Hope you enjoyed it, please review!


	13. Chapter 11: Passing Notes

I have updated with two chapters tonight because as the lazy writer that I am, I haven't updated in almost three weeks. So here you go I hope this clears up a few questions from the last chapter. Enjoy, and please review.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Passing Notes

* * *

**

_It wasn't like Bella had ever had a dream worse than this, but admittedly; this was pretty bad, a nightmare, even._

_She was in Carlisle's office. Sitting at his huge, mahogany desk, staring up and out the bright glass wall. There was a thump from behind her and the father himself stood by the wall._

"_Bella?" He asked curiously, staring at her in awe, rather than accusation. Bella stumbled out of his chair and ran forward to him. The golden eyes of her imagination stared cautiously at her, one cold hand laid on her forehead._

"_108.5" He said clearly, a certified smile stretching across his face. Bella frowned, but before she could react, Carlisle was gone._

"_Carlisle?" She called, looking around the study. The vampire was gone, leaving behind nothing but sad, cold loneliness. _

_And with a fright, Bella opened her eyes to face the same golden ones._

_*** * ***_

The two golden orbs hovered very close to Bella's own face, studying her cautiously. Bella's body tensed, fighting back the fear that she once associated with those eyes.

"Bella," The honey voice murmured to her. As her stupor wore off, Bella realised the scene had changed again; she was back in reality, in a familiar room. The soft covers she lay on smelt beautiful, a woody-musky scent. She recognized it as Emily's house.

She blinked a couple of times, and the frame outreached to see Carlisle Cullen sitting by her bed. Pain lashed around the edges of her stomach, only a distant reminder to her pain from moments ago. "Carlisle." She acknowledged him, as her voice was a mere whisper. The familiar smile she had come to expect from their leader was lost on his face, the substitute somewhat lesser in comparison to his beauty.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked, inching closer again to lay a cold hand on her forehead. Bella shivered at contact; it was like an eternity that she had felt something so cool since her 108.5 werewolves. Bella simply nodded, avoiding Carlisle's eyes.

But she could feel them probing, probably looking for some sort of falter in her decision. But she cleared her throat and fought back an unexpected roll of anger. "Why are you in Seattle, Carlisle?"

Bella hoped she didn't sound rude; it was hard to be disrespectful to such a man of kindness and good as Dr. Cullen. But an echo of his old self returned and he smiled warmly. "We- Esme, Alice and myself were just clearing out some bank accounts and whatnot. We're relocating to…somewhere else next week."

Bella nodded. This was such a perfectly understandable answer. She blamed herself for such paranoia. She felt slightly intrusive as Carlisle skipped over on locations. "Oh, okay."

The awkward silence continued as they sat on Emily's huge carved bed, memories and sadness swirling around in the space. But Carlisle was the first to snap out of it. "Well, I guess I should be going now, I promised Esme I would be back by 8."

With a start, Bella looked out the window and saw darkness; she had been out for more than a few minutes then. Carlisle's painted smile returned and he walked gracefully from the room. A second before the door shut, Bella could have sworn he said something. "Be safe."

Bella waited for an endless moment, long after the purr of the Mercedes faded away. She couldn't move, frozen in shock and guilt. What had she done to their family? She couldn't ignore the absence of natural joy Carlisle usual wore, or burning memory of _his_ face in her mind the day they left.

There was a quiet knock at the door, interrupting her self-grief. It opened an inch to reveal the warmth of Jacob's face. "Can I come in?"

Bella propelled off the bed, ripping the door out of the way and wrapping her arms firmly around his waist.

"Oh, Jake." She cried, tears streaming freely down her face. Something heavy fell down to the floor beside her but Bella was long gone noticing. She pulled Jake through the door; the same unyielding strength guided her to push Jacob down on the bed beside her. "Are you okay?" She growled, kissing his cheek, forehead, collarbone and any part of his upper torso she could reach. "Don't. You. Ever. Do. That. To. Me. Again." She kissed him in between each word, her tears falling onto his shirt.

He winced against her neck as she clasped at his body, but laughed huskily into her ear. "I'm perfectly fine, Bells." Jacob assured her. Naturally, he would never disclose how very painful this was for him; the ache of each bone, repairing itself and joining back into their places. But he smiled, as he would always for this girl.

"How about you come have some dinner, you must be hungry." Bella nodded, her anxious eyes never leaving his. She quickly ducked down and grabbed the crutches Jacob had dropped by the door and helped him out into the open room.

To Bella's surprise, the whole pack was there, not to mention Kim, Sue or even little Claire, who lay sleeping in Quil's arms. But the last shock was to see her own father, Charlie asleep in the armchair closest to the fire. Did he know everything now?

Jacob grunted as he fell onto the couch, sending another jolt of worry through Bella. He didn't miss it.

"Chill, really, Bella. Dr Fang patched me all up." He laughed, an echo coming from his brothers. Bella smiled weakly and edged through the tiny space between the huge bodies to where Sam leaned against the kitchen bench.

"What happened?" She growled at him, holding back tears again. Sam sighed, and pushed away from the counter, putting a hand on her shoulder. He glanced nervously over to where Charlie slept and gestured towards the sliding door. "Let's take a walk, Bella."

-

The cold ocean mist blew untainted across the beach, and Bella once again denied the warm arm of Sam Uley. She faced away from the leader as he talked, keeping her eyes on the swirling pool of midnight ocean.

"Victoria attacked us. It was partially my fault; we were unprepared and I knew we were taking risqué chances. We were about half a mile out from the Soh Ho Forest Rangers Outpost when she just appeared from nowhere."

Sam shuddered uncharacteristically, and Bella gulped as the story took a frightening turn. "There were almost twenty of them. I still don't understand how we got out alive. There were twenty new, young bloodsuckers. As soon as we managed to get Jake out of there, we killed only those who got in our way. As Paul and I carried Jacob out, we saw the rest scatter away."

Bella gasped, her whole world crashing down. There were still newborns around, brand new vampires searching for her. Twenty of them Sam had said. She felt her throat start to tighten. "And then what?" She managed to splutter, bending down to pick up a rock.

"We carried Jacob home. I could feel her watching, but I am almost certain she will not attack again tonight." Sam smiled if only slightly as Bella turned her horrified face back to him. "We did manage to take out more than half of her army."

Bella closed her eyes and nodded. Army. Yeah, Sam had that right. An army bred for only one purpose: to hunt her.

"I called Dr Cullen as soon as we got back onto the rez. It wouldn't have been possible to take Jacob to a hospital, not at the rate he was healing. The vampire was aware of our abilities, and he was more than obliging to examine Jacob. He saved his life."

Bella saw a flicker of something flash across Sam's face. Could it ever be possible that the werewolf alpha could ever feel some sort of gratitude for his sworn foe?

Unexpectedly, Sam came to a halt. He cleared his throat and reached into his back pocket. "I did warn him to stay away from you, Jacob didn't want you to be upset, but Dr. Cullen assured me you were out cold. He gave me this for you to read."

Sam placed a piece of slightly crumpled card in Bella's grasp, looking sheepish. "Jacob read it beforehand. He only wanted to make sure the other one wasn't asking for you back. But he tells me it is something else entirely."

Bella nodded, coming to a standstill as her confused eyes glanced at the familiar writing of Carlisle Cullen. Sam exhaled, and stepped back. "I'll leave you to it. Just come straight back to Emily's." Bella nodded without looking up and began to read.

-

Bella, it read.

_I want to thank you for taking the time to read this, you will always have a choice when it comes to making decisions based on the past evens involving my family. But this was something I had to make sure on, make sure you were safe and free from anything from our world._

_The Volturi have been made aware of the current situation, and they have agreed to break the deal that was formed when you saved my son in Italy. You will no longer have to fear for demise or secrecy, Aro has sworn his oath to me he will not hunt you; he acknowledges you have your own secret now, something you would not want exposed any further than ours. I explained quite clearly that we had relocated and we would have no further contact. The Volturi were quite generous. We owe them our lives._

_I do hope you are well, I am sorry I couldn't greet you today. We thought it best to keep that distance safely and harmoniously._

_Sincerely,_

_Carlisle Cullen._


End file.
